Always Something There to Remind Me
by ssssssELLAxxxxxPHONTsssss
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for 6 years. Edward is coming home after studying abroad when things go wrong. summary is bad. ExB All human, One Shot DISCLAIMER - DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS WHO EVER THEY ARE. :


**BPOV**

I was jumping up and down with excitement my boyfriend of 6 years, Edward Cullen, was coming home today. Edward was training to become a doctor and had just spent a semester studying in England. His plane had already left London and was due at the airport in about 2hours. My best friend Alice, Edward's younger sister, was sitting beside me on the couch trying to calm me down but not having much luck since she was just as excited as I was! All I could think about was Edward. Being held in those warm, strong arms I had missed so much and getting lost in those huge sparkling emerald eyes of his. To smell his familiar smell and to feel his lips against mine. Oh I couldn't wait. Edward and I were both in our 2nd year of university. Edward was studying to be a doctor just like his father and I was studying law and history with no idea about what I wanted to do. The past few months were hard on both Edward and I. We had first met in our freshman year of high school when the Cullens had moved to the rainy town of Forks. Edward was in all of my classes and with his amazing good looks got every girls attention. My other best friend Rosalie and I ogled at him for months. I hadn't said 2 words to Edward when out of the blue he asked me to dinner and a movie, since then we had been inseparable. At first Rose was a bit jealous of mine and Edward's relationship but then she met Emmett, Edward's older brother and fell in love. Alice instantly clicked with me and Rose and our trio was a friendship people dreamed about. It also helped that Alice and Rose's twin brother Jasper seemed to get along really well and started dating after a few years. Throughout high school the Cullen house was my second home. Me and Edward would often just sprawl across his bed listening to music or doing our homework together. That was the only thing that mattered, just being together. We applied to the same Universities and ended up both going to Dartmouth in the fall of last year. When Edward was first offered the chance of studying abroad he flat out refused it. His family and I were shocked. Why would he pass up such an amazing opportunity? I eventually found out that he had passed it up to avoid leaving me. I all but had to kick him out the door to get him to go. We were in constant communication though. We would text multiple times a day and talk on the phone at least once a day. But it was still the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Harder then my parents divorce, harder then burying any of my many pets and harder then saying goodbye to my mother when she moved to Australia. Edward was my other half. I felt empty without him, so needless to say the days slowly ticked by. But today was the day! It had finally come!! Alice started to bounce on the couch beside me.

"_Only an hour and a half till Edward comes home!!_" her high musical voice sang.

I sighed contently "_I can't wait to see him, it's been so long!_"

"_Oh we all know why you want to see him Bella and don't worry you'll have plenty of alone time with my brother later tonight_." Emmett winked at me. If I had a dollar for every time I wanted to kill Emmett because of something he said I would be a millionaire.

"_Well thanks for once again bring up my sex life Emmett_" I stated in my standard "Bella Blush".

"_It's what I am here for Bella._" Emmett plastered his goofy grin on his face as Rose playfully smacked him for me.

Edwards parents Esme and Carlise were due home any minute and as soon as they arrived we would all be leaving for the airport. I got the privilege of driving Edward's beloved silver Volvo. I couldn't wait any longer. I just wanted to hold him and never let him go again. I was blissfully daydreaming about what Edward and I would do first when the phone rang. This call was the call that shattered my world.

Alice bounded up to answer the phone "_Hello?_"

"_There out right now, but I'm there daughter Alice, can I take a message?_"

None of us was really paying attention to Alice until she dropped the phone.

All of our heads whipped around to see what happened. The look on Alice's face was one of sheer terror and grief. Jasper ran over to her. "_Alice? What's wrong sweetie? Are you okay?_" All Alice could do was shake her head then the tears started to flow. All of us panicked. What was going on? A hundred different scenarios flew through my mind but none were as bad as the truth. Alice looked over to me and that look told me so many things that I didn't want to know.

"_Edward?_" The words were so quiet I was shocked Alice heard me.

Alice nodded her head and began sobbing again. The next thing I remember was the room spinning and becoming black. I awoke in a hospital bed with my friends and family all around me. Their eyes were all red and puffy and they all looked so lifeless. I turned to Alice who was sitting beside me holding my hand. I didn't understand what was wrong. What had happened? Where was Edward?

"_Alice? What's going on? All I remember is we were at your parents place and you were on the phone_." I stopped dead, the phone call. It had been something bad and it had been about Edward. Alice looked at me with tears streaming from her Sapphire Blue eyes. "_Ther..There was a plane crash_." Sob "_It was Edward's plane. They don't think anyone survived._"

"_Oh Bella_." She sobbed

"_No… No… your wrong Alice… it must have been the wrong plane… Not Edward, he isn't dead he isn't! Right?_" I looked around the faces in the room. I landed on Emmett, I had never seen him cry before but big fat salty tears were pouring out of his eyes and I knew it must be true. He came over and gave me a hug and we both started to sob. They all took turns trying to comfort me but the only person who could've made me feel better was gone forever.

Three Days later the list of all passengers and crew members from the plane crash was released. Alice was right there were no survivors. I quickly scrolled down to the "C's" and there staring me straight in the face was the truth I had been avoiding for days.

"Edward Anthony Cullen" was written among the other names. My world came crashing down once again. I felt the tears pour from my eyes. I was shocked I had anymore tears left to cry. My cell rang out the familiar tune of "material girl" it was Alice. She had probably just looked up the names as well. It was at that moment that everything hit me. I would never be held by those warm strong arms I longed for, never taste those sweet lips I desired and never again hear the familiar ring tone that always use to bring a smile to my face. When Edward and I had first started dating we each picked a ring tone for each others phones. I chose Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison for his phone because he was always telling me how gorgeous my chocolate brown eyes were and he chose Always something there to remind me by Naked eyes for some unknown reason to me. For some reason this was the hardest thing for me to deal with. I went to bed that night really early and just as I was falling into a deep slumber I heard it.

"_**Well, how can I forget you, girl?**_

_**When there is always something there to remind me.**_

_**always something there to remind me.**_

_**I was born to love her, and I'll never be free**_

_**You'll always be a part of me.**_

_**'cause there is always something there to remind me."**_

That ringtone. It was special. It only meant one thing.

Edward.

I raced over to my cell knocking over a chair in my race to answer. I grabbed the phone and ripped it open. It was a text from Edward that he had sent before the crash.

_Bella,_

_I don't know when you will get this text message. But I just wanted you to know that I will always and have always loved you. Your are my shining star, my angel, my always, my everything. Never forget that my love. I will never stop loving you and you will always be in my heart._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

I sank to my knees and the tears once again spilled from my eyes. I don't remember how long I stayed on the floor crying but at one point I drifted off to sleep. The dream I had that night was one I will never forget.

I was in a huge meadow with hundreds of beautiful wildflowers all around. The air was sweet and fresh. And then the sweetest sound I could ever imagine met my ears.

"_Bella, my love." I whipped around trying to find the source of this familiar velvet voice but I was alone in the meadow. I heard it again. But where was it coming from?_

"_Edward? Edward where are you?" My voice echoed off the trees in the distance._

"_Can't you see me love? I'm right here." I felt a warm light pressure on my shoulder. I turned towards it but Edward wasn't there._

"_Edward?!? Why can't I see you?"_

"_Oh Bella, I really am dead aren't I?" he sounded so sad._

"_No Edward you can't be dead. I need you. You are my life!" I screamed_

"_I know Bella, and you are mine. But I.. I'm so confused Bella. The last thing I remember is I was on the plane and the pilot came on and said we had hit turbulence."_

"_oh Edward, your plane crashed, there weren't any survivors." I admitted sadly_

"_So I am dead?" his tone suggested he already knew._

"_I think so Edward. But why? Why do you have to leave me? Why do you have to die? You don't deserve this! You have your whole life ahead of you! Edward!" I sobbed._

"_Don't worry Bells I'm okay, I don't feel any pain."_

"_I know Edward but what about me? What am I suppose to do? There is nothing left for me to live for. I just want to join you. I wish I was dead."_

"_DAMN IT BELLA DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT. DO YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME!" The velvet voice was angry now_

"_But Edward what am I suppose to do with out you? I Can't go on."_

"_Bella, live your life, live the life we dreamed about, do it for me and when your done and your time has come I'll be right here waiting for you. Now Bella it's time for me to say good bye for now. But just remember I'm always with you my love, always."_

"_Edward don't leave me! Not yet!"_

_I felt his warm breath on my neck and his hand softly stroke my cheek._

"_I love you Bella. Forever and Ever."_

"_I love you too Edward, I'll never forget you."_

_And that's when I saw him. He was glowing gold and his sparkling emerald eyes showed the sadness I felt. He waved to me and started to slowly fade away, forever._

One of the hardest things I've ever had to do was bury my one true love. They say that when you die you go to a better place. Well that's good and all but what about the people they leave behind?

Time doesn't heal all wounds or at least not for me.

**Especially When there is always something there to remind me.**


End file.
